Open-cell foams and particular melamine-formaldehyde resin foams (also referred to herein as melamine foams) are well known in the art for use in industrial applications, for example, as heat of sound insulating materials as well as for fire protection purposes.
Recently, a novel application for such open-cell foams in the area of hard surface cleaning has been discovered. Indeed, cleaning implements of cut or molded pieces of such open-cell foam, and in particular melamine foam, have become popular to remove soils and/or stains from hard surfaces (i.e., cleaning of hard surfaces) such as tiles, walls, floors, sanitary fittings such as sinks, showers, shower curtains, wash basins, WCs, household appliances including, but not limited to, refrigerators, freezers, washing machines, automatic dryers, ovens, microwave ovens, dishwashers and so on. Indeed, melamine foam sponges are currently marketed under the tradename Mr. Clean Magic Eraser®.
It is has been observed that open-cell foam (and melamine foam in particular) shows good soil and/or stain removal performance when used to clean hard surfaces, on stains/soils such as marks on walls and furniture. Indeed, it has been observed that open-cell foams (and melamine foam in particular) when wetted with an appropriate solvent, such as tap water, removes soils and/or stains from a hard surface when said hard surface is brought into contacted with said wetted modified open-cell foam. By “bringing into contact” it is meant wiping, swiping, rubbing or the like. In order for the open-cell foam (and melamine foam in particular) to optimally remove soils and/or stains from hard surfaces substantial amounts of an appropriate solvent, such as tap water, have to be used. Most commonly, tap water is used by the users of melamine foam when removing soils and/or stains from hard surfaces. When used with water or any other appropriate solvent, the open-cell foam (and melamine foam in particular) comes off as small particles (meaning, the foam crumbles) when brought into contact with a hard surface. Indeed, a milky suspension of small modified open-cell foam (and melamine foam in particular) particles in water is formed. However there has been the need for better soil and/or stain removal with better durability upon use.
It is therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning implement, wherein said implement is capable of (improved) cleaning greasy soap scum soils and neat kitchen dirt (grease) from hard surfaces whilst providing a good surface safety profile and at the same time showing excellent durability upon use.
It has been now found that above objective can be met by use of cleaning implement based on melamine formaldehyde foams comprising from 0.01% to 45% by weight of a abrasive particles having an average particle diameter in the range from 5 μm to 3 mm, wherein the % by weight are based on the total weight of abrasive particles plus melamine-formaldehyde precondensate used for foam production. Indeed, the objectives are met by cleaning implement according to present invention comprising such melamine formaldehyde foam, the method of cleaning hard surfaces with such a cleaning implement or the method of cleaning hard surfaces with the melamine formaldehyde foams according to present invention.